Kayslee Saunders
Kayslee is a Camper at Camp Jupiter and is the daughter of Juventas. She is in the First Cohort. Her weapon is a shotgun with Celestial Bronze bullets. History Kayslee was born on July 10, fifteen years ago to Juventas and Alexander Saunders. Alexander Saunders was 39 years old and working as television produced. He met Juventas at an after party of an Awards Show and hit it off. Soon enough Kayslee was born and Juventas left leaving Alexander to raise Kayslee. Kayslee was diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia. She was considered a freak in school because of her independent attidude and lack of self-confidence. When Kayslee was 10 her father married a woman. Kayslee knew that the woman was trying to replace her real mother and she ran away from home. Kayslee realized that she was being ridiculous and came back the next day. Her father didn't even realize she was gone which made Kayslee depressed that her dad didn't care about her as much as she though he did. One day Kayslee was playing outside and found by the wolves. They brought her to the Wolf House and put her into training. Later on she made it to Camp Jupiter. Personality Kayslee is very independent. She is quiet and doesn't like people in general. She lacks self-confidence and doesn't have many friends. She is bisexual. Appearance She has Medium length chocolate brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is 5'6" and is considered to have a baby-ish face. Powers Offensive #Children of Juventas have the ability to force the effects of age upon a person for a short time; making them feel pain and cause their movements to be slow and sedated. #Children of Juventas can become temporarily changed during battle and become even stronger and quicker in combat than they were before, for a short time. Defensive #Children of Juventas can become resistant to all types of physical attacks for a short time. #Children of Juventas can cause an opponent to feel aching bones and muscles for a short time. Passive #Children of Juventas are innately stronger and faster due to their slow ageing. #Children of Juventas have an innately faster rate of healing than other people. #Children of Juventas always have an unlimited supply of Ambrosia, even if none is on them at the time, they can create it out of nothing Supplemantary #Children of Juventas can restore energy to a weakened person and heal some minor wounds. After 3 Months (December 3) #Children of Juventas are able to curse someone with being very young children again, this has the potential to cause the victim a feeling of being lost, helpless and often leading to fits of crying, this only lasts for a short time and drains the user considerably. After 6 Months (March 3, 2014) #Children of Juventas can bless water to have the effects of allowing whomever drinks it to feel young again for a short time, their appearance may also take on a more youthful appearance for as long as the effects last. Traits #These children age slower than normally, beginning around the age of 12, and retain a youthful appearance far longer than most. Category:Bea's Pages Category:Characters Category:First Cohort Category:Age 15 Category:Children of Juventas Category:Female Category:Demigod Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Dyslexic Category:ADHD